


Où, quand, comment, pourquoi... mais surtout "pourquoi"

by heera_o



Series: Le pourquoi du comment [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/pseuds/heera_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny a invité Stiles.<br/>Stiles pense que c'est un piège diabolique (ou un truc du genre).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Où, quand, comment, pourquoi... mais surtout "pourquoi"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shakeskp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/gifts).



> Un cadeau pour Shakeskp grâce à qui j'ai lu l'une des meilleures fics~~~~

Oui, donc, il était là et...  
Pourquoi il était là en fait?  
Quand Danny l’avait invité, Stiles s’était dit qu’ils avaient réussi à atteindre le fond de la patience du goal (et que c’était bien la preuve qu’ils avaient fait fort parce que... la patience de Danny quoi ! Le meilleur ami de Jackson ! Depuis genre la MATERNELLE !)  
Sauf que cela faisait plus d’une heure et Danny n’avait toujours pas attaqué le sujet qui fâche (les sujets qui fâchent... il y en avait teeeellement... ça en était déprimant) et c’était juste “bizarre” parce que Danny était trop awesome et classe pour juste tourner autour du pot comme le péquin moyen (Lui-même par exemple).  
Résultat, si la soirée était en fait assez cool, la question de “quand est-ce que Danny allait lui tomber sur les endosses ?” avait un peu le mérite de lui porter sur les nerfs.  
Et la panique, la nervosité, c’était juste pas bon pour lui. il se mettait à remarquer tout et n’importe quoi, surtout de trucs qui valaient pas la peine qu’on le remarque, ou, PIRE, qu’il ferait mieux d’éviter.  
Comme par exemple, que le sourire de Danny dévoilait des dents très blanches. Parce que oui, Danny souriait. A Stiles. Alors que dans le meilleur des cas, il l’ignorait méthodiquement.  
Oui, donc, les dents de Danny... elle lui faisait un peu penser à celles de Derek... en moins létales et menaçantes. Ce qui était un compliment. Complètement un compliment.  
Parce que Derek était... flippant. Et menaçant. Très menaçant. Et sombre. Et musclé.  
Et il allait définitivement éviter de penser aux muscles ridiculement parfaits de l’Alpha.  
Parce que... parce que... être ridiculement sexy n’excusait pas d’être un enfoiré.  
Danny en était un parfait exemple. Grand, musclé, intelligent, cool et sympa et avait le bon gout de rire aux blagues de Stiles. 

…

Et OH MY GOD !

DANNY ETAIT EN TRAIN DE RIRE A UNE BLAGUE DE STILES !

Comme là, maintenant, tout de suite, avec un petit rire amusé et presque attendri et il n’y avait aucun oeil dirigé vers le plafond pour implorer une quelconque déité de le faire taire ! A une plaisanterie qu’il avait dit comme ça sans réfléchir parce que oui, peut-être qu’une partie de son cerveau était occupé à autre chose. A plusieurs autres choses. Mais pas tant que ça en fait. 

Stiles sentit un grand grand sourire idiot lui dévorer le visage, choisit de ne pas s’en soucier et, puisque Danny n’avait pas l’air de vouloir parler de ce qui fâche, il n’allait surement pas aborder le sujet lui-même et opter pour ignorer avec soin, bonheur et délectation les problèmes potentiels pour profiter de son moment de gloire. 

(Même si, franchement... Pourquoi Danny l’avait-il invité si ce n’était pas pour lui arracher des informations ? )


End file.
